


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 4

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cages, F/F, Face Sitting, Femslash, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Sort Of, Whumptober 2020, dubcon, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy is trapped in a cage like a literal lab rat. She begs a staff member for some enrichment, and the staff member complies.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 8





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 4

**Author's Note:**

> This one is way heavier on the whump, oops. I dunno whether this is really dubcon or not, since both parties are being manipulative little shits, but better safe than sorry? Prompt today is: “Running Out of Time: Caged” to Face Sitting. Again, more info on the characters is available by pestering my tumblr and the information about whump and kinktober that I'm doing is in the series description.

Well, the cage was new and unexpected. She slowly stretched out, until her fingers hit the edge – but her toes didn’t. She tentatively got onto her hands and knees, hope filling her chest, but she only got about one pace forward before reaching more bars in front of her. The final test was up – she tried to stand, still taking things at a snail’s pace, but slammed her head anyway and hissed on the way down. Straining her eyes did nothing – even enhancing them, there wasn’t enough light to determine the real dimensions of this box. Straining her ears brought almost no valuable information either – it was silent except for her rapid breathing. Her palms were sweating, too, they kept sliding down the bars as she scrambled around to at least determine where the door of the cage was. The idea of deep breaths danced into her brain but logic shooed them away – any loud noise would bring attention and attention did not beget escape plans very well.

It seemed pretty useless, though. Buffing up her muscle strength to the human limits exhausted her stamina rapidly and her arms ached from every try at bending the bars. Whoever stuffed her in this cage was at least smart enough to get proper bar spacing for someone as tiny as her, too. She flopped back down onto the floor, wincing as the steel left ice cold spots through a flimsy hospital gown. She touched the hem briefly and then rolled over. That wasn’t new, hadn’t been new for a while. The bubbling apprehension that started in her chest, from the moment she found herself like this, and made its way to her toes and then back to her brain, where it sat and made her heart race and her vision tunnel was new only in that small spaces didn’t usually cause this for her. She tried a new sense – smell. Nothing but the pungency of standard hospital cleaning equipment, and she didn’t have the strength to extend that sense’s capacity to the human peak. There was nothing to taste. She shifted and rolled, but every movement just made different body parts hurt if she rested there for too long. The only reliable position was totally supine, staring at black metal, unable to see any other angle, and even that may have been starting to hurt. She held up her hand to her face, at various distances, measuring how far was too far to clearly see the digits. There was some small amount of light coming from somewhere, in the distance, a small horizontal beam. She sat up to see more and smacked her head again, cursing as she slid back down.

Back to looking at her hand, she put a finger down for each not horrible thing she could think of: She had all her bearings, at least as much as she could find. She woke up incredibly lucid, although that just begged the question of what they dosed her with in the first place, because she couldn’t find any trace of anything foreign inside of her, nor any natural hormone horribly unbalanced. She wasn’t hungry or thirsty. She didn’t have to go to the bathroom. Now, the other hand, for the negatives: She was in a FUCKING CAGE. That was a big con. She didn’t consent to be in this cage! It was dark! She had no idea why she was here or what she was here for or even who put her here. She didn’t know when, if ever, she would be allowed out or have a chance to break out. And she couldn’t get her breathing to slow or her vision to stay stable or her heartbeat to calm the fuck down or stop sweating, even with the freezing temperature of this steel and she may have started hyperventilating and oh god, that was going to attract attention, and she was probably going to die here and Tina would never know what happened -

Her vision went white for a second, at the brightness of the lights. She couldn’t even curl into a protective ball, the space was so tight, and her breathing got even faster when she realized she missed the sound of the door opening and switches being flipped. Now, though, she slowed everything down to the best of her ability, returning everything she enhanced earlier back to normal levels. Her vision grew less sharp, her muscle tone changed. She maneuvered back onto her hands and knees, to face the door at least, even if the texture of the floor made the nerves in her palms scream.

“I’m just here to do your intake.” That was a female voice, in scrubs, a lab coat, and crocs. Doctor. Why send a doctor to do a nurse’s – why was she in a cage, never mind that! Her eyes lit up when she heard the jangle of keys, and when the woman bent down, she made a rush for the door, only to be shoved back. “Sorry, honey, I can’t let you out.” It happened so fast, Poppy didn’t even get a glimpse at what this woman looked like. She sounded like the mom type, though, all warm and nurturing. That...she could use that. Her mind began to race – dots were being connecting, lines being drawn. Get attached – this woman seemed like a prime target. Court her captors, get them to release her. It could work. It was the only plan she had.

“How are you gonna do intake if I’m in this cage?” Her voice was hoarse at first, but coughing a little fixed it. The annoying floor of this thing didn’t even have the decency to be reflective, so she could see and make sure she looked as appealing as possible. And that was still banking on the fact that this woman was into women – but right now, she guessed, she didn’t really count as a woman, let alone a human. There were tons of monsterfuckers in this field though, had to be. She could still leverage this. She hiked up the hem of her gown in the way she knew Tina liked when they played doctor and prayed it would be the same for this woman. She heard the sound of pen on paper, and the woman backed away for a second. Probably taking notes. Probably labeling her hypersexual or something. Well, if that would lessen her threat level…

“I didn’t expect you to be lucid.” The woman came back, and now Poppy could see dark brown eyes staring at her. Just eyes – she was masked and had a surgical cap on and the lab coat went missing. Poppy’s heart sped up again and she swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. Everything tensed, and she strained to see if the woman had any sharps on her. She couldn’t hear or smell anything coming from the ventilation system, but her captor didn’t have a gas mask on either. “I need to let them know.” She saw the world’s ugliest pair of shoes headed for the door. The room went dark again, and Poppy blinked until her eyes were happy with the new level of light.

“Wait!” Poppy squeaked. If only she knew what was on the damn chart. She tugged her gown down a little, but it wasn’t really cut to show off her torso, the ties being in the back. “Don’t you want to – won’t you play with me? I promise I’ll be good.” If it was just vitals intake, why couldn’t she be lucid? It wasn’t like she’d be able to run with someone else right there – and she anticipated being tied to a table or something at least. “Nobody has to know…” She begged, the words leaving a foul taste in her mouth. “I’m so bored. Where’s my enrichment?” Okay, that was probably laying it on too thick, and she promptly shut up. Belatedly, she added that to the cons list: Total mind numbing boredom.

The lights came back on. “If you tell my supervisors…” The woman warned. Poppy obediently went to the back of the cage, her entire expression lighting up when the door swung open and butterflies clogged up her stomach as the woman reached for her. She went to grab her hand but the woman went for the collar of her gown instead, dragging her halfway out of the cage and flipping her around. Poppy winced as her limbs banged into the sides of the cage and she could feel bruises forming when she was finally set up to this woman’s liking. From this angle, Poppy couldn’t see a name tag, and figured she wasn’t wearing one. Another point for this not being a legit hospital or something. “You know an awful lot of jargon...I’m sick of hearing it.” Probably because it was true – even from an animal welfare standing, this was appalling, but Poppy wasn’t going to blow her chances by saying that. The lady wanted her quiet anyway. She watched pants and panties slide to the floor, only to be kicked away along with those god awful – but understandably comfy – shoes. Then, she was gifted with a face full of vagina. She took a moment to breathe in the musk, feeling her underwear start to soak.

“Get on with it, slutty freak!” The woman growled, stuffing her hands down her own bra. Poppy started with gusto, sucking on each lip, savoring the taste before moving on to little light flicks of her tongue in as random a pattern as she could muster. At least this woman knew how to make sure Poppy had airflow, and that tiny bit of concern for her made Poppy wish she was able to reach her own vulva. Instead, she used her hands to spread the woman further apart, trying to stretch her tongue as far as she could. Every time she ran up and down the woman’s whole slit, she earned a moan that went right to the heart of her pussy, with a pit stop at her nipples. She tried for a brief second to touch them, but the woman took her hand and shoved it aside. She wrapped her tongue around the woman’s nub and gently sucked, repeating a few times, trying to angle herself so the moans of her own pleasure would vibrate the clam she was eating even more until she felt the woman’s insides clench, and heard a scream that echoed in her head for minutes.

Evidently, someone else heard the scream too, because she was stuffed back into the cage before she even knew what was happening, and the woman was rushing to get her clothes back on. She just about slipped her shoes on when the door opened and Poppy heard a male voice ask if she – the woman, obviously – was alright. Poppy tried to hide the signs of what they were doing, putting her gown in its proper place, wiping her face with her hands, but the man didn’t come in. Instead, the woman gave the cage one last look – not that Poppy could see it – and flipped the switch, plunging everything into darkness again.

Poppy heard the door close, waited a few minutes, ears straining, and then dove her hand into her own underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely I think I might be getting better at this whole pacing thing. Or something. It's hard to find synonyms for female anatomy that I actually like. Comments are welcome.


End file.
